A faunok hajlamosak a nekikeseredésre
by Anna Fay
Summary: Tumnusról és Aerinröl. Filmes ihletés.
1. Prológ

_Készül C.S. Lewis és saját ötleteim felhasználásával,  
James McAvoy ihletésében,   
Rita Rainey lektorálásában;  
Mindenkinek, aki hisz a ruhásszekrényekben. _

_Az alkotás még folyamatban van, így a véleményed kölönösen fontos lehet!_

* * *

_A faunok hajlamosak a nekikeseredésre. Ugye te sem erre gondolnál először, ha róluk hallasz? Első emléked az lenne róluk, hogy félig ember - félig kecske testű kedves, vidám fickók, akik bármikor kaphatóak táncra, zenére, vagy egy hosszú baráti teázásra. Ne félj, nem ismerted őket teljesen félre, csupán beleestél ugyanabba a csapdába, mint Narnia-szerte oly' sokan. Megtévesztett, ami első látásra a legfeltűnőbb, és a mögöttes, kevésbé hivalkodó részletek felett elsiklott a szemed. Akik szorosabb barátságot kötnek egyikükkel, az ismeretség kezdeti szakaszán túllépve döbbenten tapasztalják, hogy bizony egy faun élete sem csupa móka és kacagás. Az első együtt átélt kellemetlenség után bárki könnyedén felismerheti, hogy nem is kell olyan sok, hogy egy faun elszontyolodjon. (Aki látta már valamelyiküket a telihold fényénél magányosan ücsörögni és sóhajtozni a folyóparti sziklákon, talán most a hirtelen felismeréstől épp a homlokához kap olvasás közben.)_

_Tumnus úr, Lantern Waste utolsó faunja sem volt kivétel ezen általános bölcsesség alól. Bár fajtája mércéjével mérve még egyáltalán nem számított sokat tapasztaltnak (százötven év egy faunnál igazán nem kor), megélt már jó néhány órányi fellegekben repkedő boldogságot, de közel ugyanennyi letaglózó szomorúságot is. Természetesen, mint minden jó faun, tudta ő is, hogy ínséges időkben a szép emlékeket kellene felidéznie és utolsó körme szakadtáig kapaszkodnia a kellemes élményeibe, most azonban olyan szorongatottnak érezte helyzetét, hogy ilyesmire nem is gondolt. (Jól is tette! Ismerve a jó szerencséjét, a "körme szakadtáig" szókapcsolat vette volna be magát az elméjébe, ami ugye nem egy kellemes képzet.)  
Lassan negyedik napja történt, hogy meghitt otthonába beállított őfelsége, Narnia királynőjének, a Magányos szigetek kormányzójának, és ki tudja, még milyen címek birtokosának titkosrendőrsége. Egy ilyen látogatás akkor sem kellemes, ha éppen nem követtünk el semmit, ám neki - tetézendő a bajt - nagy volt a bűne. A szinte pillanatokon belül tökéletesen feldúlt faun-lakban hagyott pergamen tanúsága szerint a vád ellene nem volt kevesebb, mint felségárulás és emberekkel való barátkozás. Ezek külön-külön is megértek volna egy borzalmas kirándulást a Fehér Boszorkány börtönébe, így, együtt azonban még rosszabbul csengtek. Persze már akkor tudta, hogy pillanatnyi megingásáért keményen meg fog fizetni, amikor elengedte a kis Lucy Pevensie-t első találkozásuk estéjén, mégis egy távoli büntetés ígérete sosem hangzik olyan rosszul, mint amikor a hosszas halogatás után szembe kell nézni vele. És most alaposan szembe kellett nézni vele…  
Kevesekre lehet teljes joggal rámondani, hogy neki aztán minden baja van, de Tumnus úr sajnos igen közel állt ahhoz, hogy ezt a megtisztelő titulust magáénak mondhassa. Két hete alig aludt, alig evett, és nagyjából alig élt. Ezt a kezdeti állapotot aztán már csak tetézte elhurcoltatása (keresztül havon, jégen és sziklákon, farkas-társaságban), az első este történő kihallgattatása, az ezt követő újabb kínvallatások, cellája enyhülni nem akaró hidege, és az étel hiánya. Pedig nem is olyan rég még boldog faun volt…_


	2. Első fejezet

**ELSŐ FEJEZET  
Melyben Aerin, a hírvivő megismeri Tumnust, a faunt**

Narniában nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy fog festeni a történet, ha a mesélő a táj leírásával akarja kezdeni mondókáját: "Jeges szél kavarta a hópelyheket, így aki csak tehette, inkább otthon maradt a kandalló előtti karosszékében."  
Most sem volt ez másképp, a vihar olyan erővel tombolt, hogy Tumnus úrnak alaposan meg kellett küzdenie vele, ha a sálát, az esernyőjét, és a csomagjait is meg akarta tartani. Messzire volt még otthontól, és minden joggal érezte úgy, hogy jobban járt volna, ha megelégszik a kamrában árválkodó négynapos kenyérrel. Pirítóst abból is lehet csinálni.  
- Jó estét, szomszéd! - rikkantotta egy kedélyes, ám a szél által némiképp megtépázott hang a semmiből, nem kis ijedtséget okozva hirtelenségével. A hódok egyik rossz szokása hirtelen ráköszönni ismerőseikre.  
- 'Estét - felelte a faun. Sok volt már a jóból egy estére, a vihar mellé nem volt szüksége még egy szívbajra is.  
- Minek bóklászó' idekinn ebbe' a hidegbe'?  
- Nem halogathattam tovább a vásárlást… - rendezte újra a karján a csomagokat Tumnus.  
- Aztat látom. Remélem, most jó' bespájzolsz, szomszéd, mer' cudar hideg marad vagy egy hétig. Eskünni mernék, a boszorka különösen rossz kedvibe van, mer' ilyen vihart rég nem láttunk már.  
A faun riadtan kapta fel a tekintetét, és jártatta végig a környező fákon. Kevesebbért is tűntek már el állatok a környékről, akiket aztán sosem láttak viszont.  
- Ne aggódj, szomszéd, ezek itten egytő'-egyig megbízható fák. Ebbe' az átkozott szélbe' pedig nincsen olyan bestia, ami értene egy kukkot is abbó', amit egy vén hód összehadovál!   
- Azért én csak óvatos maradok - szögezte le Tumnus kissé felhúzott vállakkal.  
- Az sosem árt, sosem árt! Mindég legyen helyin az eszed, fiam, mondogatta az öregem. Csak akkó' nyissad ki a szájadat, amikor kő, és akkó' is jó' nézzed meg, kinek mit fecsegsz!  
A faun csak egy néma bólintással helyeselt, miközben minden megnyugtatás ellenére egyre csak a fákat pásztázta.  
- No, itten elválnak útjaink - jelentette ki Hódpapa, ahogy kiértek az erdőből, és láthatóvá vált a Hódlak. - Ámbátor… Milyen szomszéd vónék, ha hagynám, hogy ebben a viharban hazabotorkálj, mikó' megvárhatod nálunk is, míg egy kissé csendesedik. Gyere, az asszony mindig örű', ha vendéget hozok a házho', ha nem sietsz sehová, tarts velünk egy teára!  
- Az jó lenne, köszönöm - felelt lassan Tumnus, elvégre volt logika benne, hogy fűtött helyen töltse el azt a két-három órát, amíg a vihar elcsendesedik. Úgy is hazaér sötétedés előtt, ha megadja magának ezt az esélyt, és ha történetesen még akkorra sem enyhül az idő, legalább átmelegedve vághat neki újból a hazaútnak.  
Hamar bebizonyosodott, hogy a döntés ennél jobb már nem is lehetett volna. A kandallóban vidáman pattogott a tűz, a tea és a sütemény is kitűnő volt, és Tumnusnak hamar rá kellett döbbennie, mennyire hiányolta már, hogy valakihez szólhasson. Átmelegedve, vidáman folyt a társalgás, egészen addig, amíg újabb váratlan vendég nem kopogtatott a Hódlak ajtaján.  
- Ugye rátoltad a reteszt, apjuk? - kérdezte Hódmama suttogva, szinte csak magától, ahogy hites ura az ajtó felé slattyogott, és bár hangot nem adott ezen reményének, Tumnus fejében is hasonló gondolatok forogtak.  
- Azt a jószagú… majd' a szívbajt hoztad ránk, Aerin, mondhatom! - lépett hátrébb Hódpapa, hogy beengedje az ajtóban állót.  
Manapság, amikor Narniában legalább annyi hírvivő él, mint törpe, kentaur, vagy faun, senki nem lepődik meg, ha találkozik egyikükkel, de abban az időben bizony olyan ritkán lehetett őket emberi alakban látni, hogy Tumnusnak minden oka megvolt a döbbenetre. Száz éve nem látott már egyet sem közülük, és mint a legtöbb narniai, ő is azt hitte, réges-régen kihaltak már mind egy szálig, így hát nem is csoda, hogy a jövevényen végignézve majdnem a szája is tátva maradt. Kölyök korában biztos ázott verébnek titulálta volna a belépő lányt - és természetesen ki is kapott volna érte, ahogy illik -, és nem is járt volna messze a valóságtól. Szárazon biztos elegánsabb benyomást kelthetett, ám így, tincsekre fagyott hajjal és hótól összetapadt szárnyakkal a hírvivő bizony tényleg úgy festett, mint egy pórul járt veréb.  
- Magasságos egek, hiszen bőrig vagy ázva, te lány! Ilyen viharban odakinn repkedni… na gyere, gyere csak, melegedj meg, mingyá' odateszek még egy kanna teát! - pattant fel Hódmama a karosszékéből meglepő fürgeséggel.  
- Jól teszed, asszony. Te meg, gyere a tűzhö', oszt be is mutatlak benneteket egymásnak - tessékelte a kandalló felé az újonnan érkezettet Hódpapa.  
- Noaszongya, Aerin, ez itt Tumnus, a legközelebbi szomszédunk, és jó barátunk. Szomszéd, ez itten meg Aerin. Még nálad is ritkábban látjuk, de mindég örülünk neki is, mer' mindég jó híreket hoz! Legalábbis megpróbá' jókat hozni.  
A faun lassan emelkedett fel a székéből, vigyázva, nehogy a kezében szorongatott teáscsésze, illetve annak tartalma a szőnyegen landoljon, és a lány felé fordult.  
- Örvendek - reszkette Aerin.  
- Szintúgy - hajtott fejet Tumnus.  
- No, foglalj helyet, kedves! - nyomott egy hatalmas bögre forró teát a lány kezébe Hódmama.  
- Nem, köszönöm, szerintem még olvadok itt egy kicsit - fogta két tenyere közé a gőzölgő bögrét Aerin.   
Ahogy Tumnus visszaereszkedett a székébe, magában megállapította, hogy az bizony még el fog tartani egy jó darabig. Igaz, még a saját lábai is nedvesek voltak helyenként, és a kandalló elé terített sála is barátságosan ontotta magából a párát, joggal gondolhatta, hogy bizony jóval jobb állapotban van az előtte ácsorgó lánynál, akinek a hajából, a ruhájából, sőt, a helyszűke miatt gondosan a hátához húzott szárnyaiból is csöpögött a hólé.   
- Ahogy gondolod! - ült vissza a helyére Hódmama is, majd várakozóan tekintett előbb Hódpapára, majd Aerinre.  
- No, mondd, mi hír? - köszörülte meg a torkát Hódpapa, majd látva a lány gyanakvó pillantását Tumnus felé hozzátette: - Előtte nyugodtan beszélhetsz bármirű', barát.  
- Oh… jó… - mosolyodott el Aerin bocsánatkérőn a faun felé. - Hát, igazából hír, az nem sok van. Pletykák. Azért is jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, errefelé nem történt-e valami… - kortyolt bele a teába a lány, ahogy lassan leguggolt, és kicsit lazábbra engedte a szárnyait.  
- Semmi, az égegyadta világon semmi - ingatta a fejét Hódpapa szomorúan.  
- Igaz, hogy teljesen eltűntek a szarvasok? - kérdezte Aerin.   
- Ó, igaz, igaz - felelt Hódpapa szomorúan. - Két álló hete a színüket se láttuk má'. Délnek mentek. Oszt hogy eljutottak-e odáig, nem tudhassuk. Csak reméljük.  
- Délen nem látták őket - sóhajtott nagyot Aerin.  
Komor hallgatás telepedett a kis társaságra. Hódpapa néha hümmögött valamit maga elé, ahogy elgondolkozva meredt maga elé, Hódmama egyre-másra igazgatta köténye rojtjait, Tumnus a tenyerébe hajtott állal bámult maga elé, Aerin pedig szótlanul melengette kezeit a teásbögréjén. Nem csoda hát, ha egyszerre rezzentek össze, ahogy a távolból farkasüvöltést hozott feléjük a szél.  
- Ilyenkor? - pattant fel Aerin riadtan.  
- Tudhatják, hogy itt vagy? - sietett Hódpapa az ablakhoz.  
- Nem. Végig a fák közt repültem, amennyire bírtam… Nem láthattak meg…  
- Márpedig a völgybe jönnek - rántotta vissza a függönyt Hódpapa.  
- Megyek. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk - biccentett a már szintén felemelkedő Tumnus felé Aerin, majd lecsapta a bögréjét a kis asztalra, és viharzott is az ajtó felé.  
- Erre nem! Ahogy kilépsz, meglátnak. Túl közel vannak, hogy a rosseb egye ki a…  
- Erre - húzott el Hódmama egy ajtót, mely eddig olyan észrevétlenül olvadt a falba, mintha csak a részét képezte volna.  
- Ez meg…? - vonta össze a szemöldökét a faun gyanakvón.  
- Alagút - tessékelte a két hód a még mindig meglepetten álló Aerint az ajtó felé.  
- Ho-hová? - hajolt le a lány, hogy belépjen a sötét járatba.   
- Tumnushoz.  
- Hogy hová? - hördült fel a faun, majd miután kissé megköszörülte a torkát, kétségbeesetten jártatta végig tekintetét a hódokon. - Ez nem… Ez az az alagút, amit még az apám ásott?  
- Úgy van. De nincs idő a cseverészésre, nesze - nyomott Aerin kezébe egy gyertyát Hódpapa. - Mennyé mindég csak előre, és mindég csak balra. Nem tévedhetsz el. A másik végén Tumnus majd kienged. Na, mennyé!  
- Jó… - bólogatott a lány, bár ezt már senki nem láthatta, mivel ahogy kitette a lábát a szobából, Hódmama rácsukta, és rá is zárta a rejtekajtót.  
- Ez… még… Ez még megvan?! - kérdezte fojtott hangon Tumnus.  
- Persze, hogy megvan. Mit hitté'? Apád jól megásta, és látod, jó hasznát vesszük az előrelátásának! Mindég mondta, nem árt, ha mindketten tudhatjuk, van hová mennünk, ha beüt a ménkő! - méltatlankodott a hód.  
- De, ez…   
- Egy szót se! - ugrott hátra az ablaktól Hódmama. - Itt vannak!  
És valóban, alig volt idejük két gyors lélegzetvételre, máris hatalmas erővel döngettek a hódlak ajtaján.  
- Őfelsége nevében kinyitni! - parancsolta az érdes farkas-hang.  
- A-azonnal! - sietett Hódpapa, megelőzendő gondosan felépített házának szétrombolását.  
- Úgy hallottuk, idegenek vannak a házban - lépett be a kis helyégbe Maugrim, a titkosrendőrség kapitánya, hideget, és tetemes mennyiségű havat hozva magával.  
- Idegenek? - nyögte Hódmama csodálkozó hangon. - Dehogy, uram! Vendég. Egy szál vendég, aki…  
- Csendet - mordult a hatalmas farkas, lassú léptekkel közelítve Tumnus felé. - Mit keresel itt, faun?  
- Én… Én csak… - próbált megszólalni Tumnus, ám a hangja rútul cserben hagyta.  
- Elkapta a vihar - sietett a segítségére Hódpapa. - Itt lakik, nem messze. Behívtam, hadd várja ki, míg biztosan hazajuthat!  
- Persze - hagyta rá Maugrim, szemét egy pillanatra le nem véve a faunról, aki vele ellentétben semmi pénzért fel nem nézett volna. - És a kijárási tilalom?  
- Tilalom? - kapta fel mégis a tekintetét Tumnus.  
- Sötétedés után tilos bárkinek kinn járnia Őfelsége külön engedélye nélkül. Mától. Mostantól - vigyorodott el a farkas.  
- Csak hárman vagytok? - fordult lassan a hódok felé Maugrim, amikor már kellően kiélvezte a halálra vált faun látványát.   
- Már igen - felelte Hódpapa.  
- Már? - mozdult felé a farkas fenyegetőn. - Ki volt még itt?   
- A… a borz. De ő…  
- És senki más nem járt erre? - mordult fel Maugrim. A szajkó egyértelműen állította, hogy nemrég még egy negyedik személy is tartózkodott a hódlakban, bár azt nem tudta elárulni, kicsoda. Talán tényleg a borz. Talán valaki más. Majd kiderül…  
- Senki! - bólintott Hódpapa határozottan.  
- Rendben - lépett még közelebb a hódokhoz a farkas. - Rajtatok tartom a szememet. És nem szeretném megtudni, hogy bármiféle kis összejöveteleket rendeztek itt. Teadélután, gyerekzsúr, szomszédolás berekesztve. Világos?  
- Igen, uram… - hajtotta le a fejét Hódpapa olyan mélyen, amennyire csak bírta.  
- Te, faun - nézett hátra a válla fölött Maugrim. - Takarodj haza. Egyenesen haza. Ha egy órán belül még kinn találunk…   
- Köszönöm, uram - kapta fel a sálát és az esernyőjét Tumnus, majd anélkül, hogy bármerre nézett volna, már szaladt is ki a házból. Immár odakinn, de még mindig menet közben tekerte magára a sálat, ám ahhoz túlságosan remegett a keze, hogy ernyőt nyisson, hát azt is szorosan magához fogta, ahogy átvágott a szinte sorfalat álló farkasok között. Ahogy leért a befagyott tóról, amely körbevette a hódlakot, teljes erejéből rohanni kezdett a fák között. Életében nem ért még haza ilyen gyorsan sehonnan.

Ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Aerin elindult a meglehetősen alacsony boltozatú alagútban. A gyertyát maga előtt, balját pedig a falon tartva lépkedett, próbálva kikerülni a különböző gyökereket, amik hol a lábába, hogy a szárnyaiba akadtak bele. Néhány méteren át még hallotta, hogy a titkosrendőrség megérkezett a hódlakba, így eleinte amennyire csak lehetett, futásnak eredt, ám ahogy a hangok lassan elhaltak mögötte, lassított kicsit. Sőt, egy pillanatra meg is állt hallgatózni, ám a saját lélegzetvételén kívül semmit nem hallott, így folytatta az útját.   
Nem mehetett még túl régen, amikor a távolban elágazást pillantott meg.  
"Balra, mindig balra." - idézte fel az utasítást, és amikor odaért, azonnal ráfordult a balkéz felőli útra. Semmi kedve nem volt eltévedni itt, a föld alatt.  
"Balra, mindig balra." - ismételgette magában egyre gyorsabban. Aztán hirtelen megtorpant.   
Az előző elágazásnál egyértelmű volt minden: volt egy út pontosan előre, egy jobbra, egy pedig balra. Most azonban kétfelé vált szét az alagút, az egyik merőlegesen az eddig követett irányra, nagyon balra, a másik pedig csak egy kicsit balra.  
Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy a legegyszerűbb döntést is hihetetlenül nehéz meghoznunk, ha félünk. Márpedig Aerin nem csupán félt, alig kapott levegőt a rémülettől. Lázasan kapkodta a tekintetét egyik folyosóról a másikra, ám egyik sem tűnt hívogatóbbnak a másiknál. Már épp azon gondolkozott, hogy sarkon fordul, és visszamegy a hódlakba, kivárja az ajtó mögött, amíg elmennek, aztán majd szépen hazarepül, amikor a maga elé tartott, ám figyelmetlenül megbillentett gyertyáról kövér, álnok, forró viaszcsepp pottyant a kezére.  
Reszketve ereszkedett fél térdre az elejtett gyertyát követő teljes sötétségben, halkan elmormolva azt a szót, amiről pedig azt hitte, nem fogja életében kiejteni, bármilyen találó is, mert ilyet aztán tényleg csak a legalja északi törpék mondanának. Két hatalmas levegővétel után újra kitapogatta a falat maga mellett, majd lassan feltápászkodva rátért a leginkább balra vivő útra. Futólépésben. Botorkálva, de ütközésig.  
Hamar kitalálta, hogy a járat, amit eddig követett, véget ért, nem beomlott, mert az előtte levő fal teljesen sima volt, sőt, némi tapogatózás tán keskeny falétrát is talált nekitámasztva. Óvatosan, fokról fokra mászott fel, így legalább a fejét nem vágta be, amikor a létra végére ért. Ahogy végighúzta a tenyerét a "plafonon", deszkákat érzett, finomra csiszolt, széles deszkákat, és ezt bíztató jelnek véve teljes erejéből dörömbölni kezdett rajtuk. Mindhiába, válasz nem érkezett. Pár pillanatig csüngött még a létrán, majd úgy döntött, visszamászik, és inkább a földön állva várja meg, amíg a faun haza méltóztatik tévedni, és kiengedni őt ebből a lyukból. Mert arról hamar meggyőzte magát, hogy nem lehet máshol, csak a faunnál.  
Mereven bámult felfelé akkor is, amikor távoli, majd egyre erősebb, bár tompa kopogást hallott odafentről. Nem vesztegette az idejét, ismét megkereste magának a létrát, és felkapaszkodott rajta, így mire a nehéz, tömörfa ágy eltolódott, és a csapóajtó felnyílt, már szinte azonnal ki is dughatta a fejét a levegőre és a fényre.  
- Köszönöm… - lehelte kifulladva, amikor reszkető végtagokkal ereszkedett le a padlóra, mielőtt a térde magától összecsuklott volna.  
Immár lecsukott szemmel érzékelte csak, hogy a faun is leülhetett, ám felnézni csak akkor nézett, amikor rájött, nem ő kapkod egyedül levegő után.  
- Mi történt? - kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel.  
- Futottam - nézett fel rá a faun zihálva.  
- Ó… hát, nem kellett volna… - hajtotta le kissé a fejét Aerin. Bár az előbb még máshogy gondolta, kibírt volna hosszabb időt is odalenn, szükségtelen volt, hogy szerencsétlen faun kirohanja a lelkét miatta.  
- Dehogynem kellett!  
- Hát, köszönöm… Tumnus - mosolyodott el erőtlenül Aerin.  
- Mi? Ja, nem… nem miattad… azaz… mindegy - legyintett a faun. És ennyiben is maradtak jó ideig.


	3. Második fejezet

**MÁSODIK FEJEZET  
Melyben az olvasó megismeri a hírvivők nemzetségét**

- Azt hiszem, megyek… - tápászkodott fel Aerin, amikor már rendesen kapott levegőt, és a szíve sem kalapált olyan nagyon. - Köszönök mindent!   
- Ne! - ugrott fel Tumnus az eltolt ágy szélébe kapaszkodva. - Várj… Maradj még!  
- Nem, nem akarok zavarni… - lépett az ajtó felé a lány.   
- Nem zavarsz. És különben is odakinn vannak még. A rendőrség. Ne menj, nem láthatnak innen kilépni!  
- Ó… Jó. Akkor maradok. Egy kicsit - bólintott Aerin.  
- Amíg csak akarsz - mosolyodott el ezúttal a faun. - Gyere, odakinn kényelmesebb.   
Odakinn valóban kényelmesebb volt. Amit Aerin utólag hálóként azonosított, nem volt nagyobb, mint a helységet szinte betöltő ágy és a mellette álló apró szekrényke, ehhez képest azonban a külső szoba tágasnak és barátságosnak tetszett. Látszott rajta, hogy hosszú évek alatt nyerte el végleges külsejét, és hogy ezen idő alatt a tulajdonos nem kevés energiát áldozott rá, hogy minden darab tökéletesen a helyére kerüljön.  
- Teát? - kérdezte Tumnus.  
- Igen, köszönöm. Tudok segíteni valamit? - követte a faunt Aerin a szigorúan egyszemélyes konyhához.  
- Nem-nem, ülj csak le, mindjárt jövök!  
Valóban, negyed óra sem telt bele, mire mindketten a kandalló előtt ücsörögtek, egy-egy csésze teával a kezükben.  
- Tényleg nem akarok sokáig zavarni - szabadkozott Aerin, ahogy a falióra érces hangon elzengte az este nyolcat.  
- Nem zavarsz - szögezte le ismét a faun. - Nagyon ritkán van alkalmam bárkit is vendégül látni. Örülök, hogy itt vagy.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy élnek erre még faunok - dőlt hátra a lány féloldalasan a karosszékében.  
- Mert nem élnek. Tudomásom szerint én vagyok az utolsó faun errefelé.  
- Ó, és hogyhogy…  
- Nem mentem el? - fejezte be a kellemetlen kérdést Tumnus. - Nem tudom. Halogattam, halogattam, aztán már túl késő lett volna menni, hát maradtam.  
- Biztos hiányoznak a többiek.  
- Néha. De nem vészes, igazán nem az. Meg lehet szokni.  
- Komolyan? - döntötte kissé oldalra a fejét Aerin kérdőn.  
- Persze. Mindent meg lehet szokni, még a Telet is. És te?  
- Én?  
- Nem hiányoznak a társaid? Úgy értem, azt hittem, hírmondótok se… oh, bocsánat - hadarta a faun zavartan.  
- Semmi baj - mosolyodott el a lány. - Tényleg nem vagyunk valami sokan.  
- Pedig régen, még a Tél előtt ismertem jónéhányotokat. Talán még téged is, nem tudom, nem valami fényes mostanában a memóriám.  
- Nem, engem biztos nem - kevert el még egy kanál cukrot a csészéjében Aerin. - Én már a Télen születtem.  
- Ó! Hiszen ez borzasztó… - nyögött fel a faun. - Akkor te nem is láttad soha, milyen, amikor nincs minden befagyva? Ez…  
Tumnus olyan gyorsan hallgatott el, ahogy észrevette a lány elszomorodó arcát, mintha ezzel akár egy-két szót még vissza is vehetne az elhangzottakból.  
- Páros patával… - mormolta alig hallhatóan, lehajtott fejjel, majd rövid gondolkodás után felpattant, kezébe kapta a piszkavasat, és elkezdte teljes odaadással megigazgatni a kandallóban amúgy is tökéletesen álló fahasábokat.  
- Na, mindjárt más - egyenesedett fel nagysokára. - De ha fázol még, akár kihozhatok egy…  
- Nem, nem fázom, jó így - nézett fel Aerin.  
- Jó, de ha igen, szólj!  
- Szólok - mosolyodott el a lány. Ritka alkalom látni egy faunt teljes zavarban.  
- Helyes, és ha bármi…  
- Azonnal szólok, ígérem. Csak ülj már vissza!  
- Egek - vetette le magát a karosszékébe teljes megsemmisülésben Tumnus. - Ne hidd ám, hogy mindig ilyen szörnyű vagyok.   
- Egyáltalán nem vagy olyan szörnyű - szögezte le Aerin egy kis magára erőltetett komolysággal.  
A faun egy hosszú pillanatig mérlegelte, hogy rákérdez, mit takar ez az "olyan", de végül szem előtt tartva saját jól felfogott érdekeit inkább némán belekortyolt a teájába, megelőzve ezzel egy újabb mindent elsöprő zavarbajövetelt.  
- Szóval… Az alagút, amin végigjöttem. Mintha azt mondtad volna, édesapád építette - fészkelődött kicsit ültében Aerin.  
- Igen, még kölyök-koromban. Tudni akarta, hogy ha valami történne, én biztonságban kijutok innen. Még a háború idején. Apám is a boszorkány ellen harcolt. Várható volt, hogy előbb-utóbb baj lesz belőle… - hajtotta le kissé a fejét Tumnus.  
Ezúttal a lányon volt a sor, hogy sürgősen keressen magának valami mellékes elfoglaltságot, ám mivel az elmúlt tíz perc nem tette indokolttá a tűz ismételt babrálását, inkább csak belebámult a lángokba.  
- Régen mindig azt hittem, szégyent hozok rá. Mindig szerettem volna olyan fia lenni, amilyet akart. Aztán egyszer, sok évvel a halála után, valaki azt mondta, jobb volt ez így. Nem tudom, de jól esik azt hinnem, hogy valóban megnyugtatta, hogy legalább én nem keveredek bele semmibe. Nem kellet soha azon aggódnia, velem mi lesz, számíthatott rá, hogy úgyis kihúzom magam bármi alól.  
Rosszabbkor nem is jöhetett volna, de a faun épp csak befejezte az utolsó mondatot, amikor a lány feltüsszentett.  
- Így igaz! - nevetett fel bocsánatkérően. - Sajnálom…  
- Semmi baj. Ez is egy vélemény - mosolyodott el Tumnus. - Tényleg ne hozzak ki rád egy takarót?  
- Nem-nem, megvagyok. Azt hiszem, már lassan meg is száradok. Viszont… Reggel óta nem ettem, kaphatnék egy kis…   
- Persze! Bármit - pattant fel a faun. - Jobban mondva bármit, amit a kamrában találok. Attól tartok, Hódéknál felejtettem a csomagjaimat… - állt meg egy pillanatra elgondolkodva, majd elsietett.  
Aerin némi habozás után úgy döntött, követi vendéglátóját. Mire odaért, Tumnus már a kamrában állva sorolta a választékot.  
- Szolgálhatok pirítóssal… teasüteménnyel… eperlekvárral… esetleg egy kis… szardíniával? - nézett hátra a válla felett kérdőn a faun.  
- Mindegy, nekem tényleg mindegy, ne csinálj belőle gondot.  
- Jó-jó.  
Aki valaha vendégeskedett már faunnál, tudhatja, hogy már-már méltósági kérdés náluk, milyen házigazdák. Nem lehet akadály sem a túl késői időpont, sem a szinte üres kamra, mindent és bármit megtesznek, hogy vendégük a lehető legjobban érezze magát, s ha ezen igyekezetük valami miatt meghiúsul, képesek nagyon a lelkükre venni a dolgot. Természetesen ehhez mérten Tumnus is megpróbált csodát tenni, és mivel más lehetősége nem nagyon maradt, elkészítette addigi élete legjobb szardíniás szendvicsét, majd sűrű bocsánatkérések között tálalta is.  
- Azt hiszem, behozok egy kis fát… - emelkedett fel lassan Tumnus, amikor befejezték a rögtönzött vacsorát, és a kandallóban lévő lángok is már az utolsó hasábokat nyalogatták.  
- Ne segítsek? - állt volna fel Aerin is, ám a faun természetesen nem hagyta, hogy vele tartson, ehelyett az ajtóhoz sietett, gondosan magára tekerte a sálát, majd némi bátorsággyűjtő habozás után kilépett a hideg éjszakába.   
Odakinn tökéletes csend és sötétség várta. A fák közül nem vicsorított rá senki és semmi, fenyegető morgást sem hallott az erdő olyan részeiről, amit nem láthatott be, így némiképp megnyugodva szaporázta meg lépteit. A sziklafal bemélyedésében kialakított kis fáskamrában, mint mindig, ezúttal is tökéletesen száraz maradt a tüzelő, ám ahogy oly sokszor, ezúttal is meg kellett küzdeni a hozzájutásért. Akármennyire védett volt is a beszögellés, a szél ide is behordta a havat, így percekbe tellett, mire úgy-ahogy kiszabadította a kis ajtót, mely elválasztotta a tüzelőtől. Mikor végre bejutott, áthűlt ujjakkal kapkodott össze annyi fát, amennyit csak egyszerre elbírt (bölcsen gondolva rá, hogy még a hálószobáját is fel kell fűtenie, ha nem akar hajnalra fagyoskodni), majd amennyire a hó engedte, berúgta maga mögött az ajtót, és sietett vissza a melegbe.  
- Már nem hava… oh!  
Pár pillanatig a faun csak ácsorgott, karján a tüzelővel, a karosszékre meredve, melyben Aerin immár karjára hajtott fejjel aludt. Kicsit megköszörülte a torkát, ám miután a lány meg se rezzent, úgy döntött, nem próbálkozik a keltegetésével, inkább lepakolta a tüzelőt (párat egyenesen a kihunyni készülő tűzbe), majd halkan elkezdte összeszedni az itt-ott letett tányérjaikat és csészéiket. Aztán elmosogatott. Majd eltörölgetett. Végül pedig visszaült a saját karosszékébe, de Aerin csak nem akart magától felébredni.  
Hosszú ideig ült némán, hol az új erőre kapott tüzet bámulva, hol az alvóra sandítva, de ez így rettenetesen hosszú éjszakának ígérkezett. Semmi kedve nem volt neki is a karosszékében aludni, ám nem volt szíve fogni magát, elvonulni ágyba bújni és magára hagyni a lányt. Vendéglátói elveinek és lovagiasságának engedelmeskedve végül feltápászkodott, és ezúttal a lehető leghalkabban lépkedve eltűnt a hálószobájában, ahonnan aztán percek múltán jött csak elő, karján a két legnagyobb párnájával és egy takaróval. Ezeket mind lepakolta a megüresedett karosszékébe, majd lassan a még mindig mélyen alvó lányhoz lépett.  
- Öhm… Aerin? - suttogta kicsit előre hajolva, finoman megrázva a lány vállát, aki erre kicsit összerezzent, majd lassan felnézett.  
- Gyere - egyenesedett fel Tumnus.  
- Hová? - kérdezte Aerin álmos szemekkel.  
- Benn megcsináltam neked az ágyat - felelte a faun hátralépve, hogy a lány felállhasson.  
- Köszönöm… - bólintott lassan Aerin, ám csak állt egy helyben.  
- Arra van - mosolyodott el a faun halványan, a hálószoba felé mutatva. - Vigyázz, lépcső - tette hozzá, látva, hogy Aerin félálomban nem igazán figyel a lába elé.  
- Kifelé nyílik… - lépett végül a lány után, hogy kisegítse az ajtónál.  
Odabenn vidáman pattogott a tűz a kandallóban, garantálva, hogy ha valaki rendesen betakarózik, bizony egész éjszaka kellemesen melegben alhat.  
- Jó éjt! - motyogta Aerin, az ágyra ereszkedve.  
- Jó éjt - bólintott Tumnus, majd vetett egy röpke, vágyakozó pillantást az önként feladott kényelmes fekhelyére, és kisétált, hogy odakinn elfoglalja a földre terített paplant és a két párnát.  
Az elfoglalással nem is akadt semmi gondja, hiszen az égvilágon semmi nem akadályozta a leheveredésben. Megtalálni azt a pozíciót azonban, amelyben el is tudott volna aludni, már közel sem volt ilyen egyszerű feladat. Fordulhatott az egyik oldalára, vagy a másikra, a hasára, vagy a hátára, sehogy nem tudott hosszabb ideig megmaradni. Úgy pedig, mint tudjuk, igen nehéz álomba merülni, ha közben mocorgunk, és csak az jár a fejünkben, hogy bizony el kéne már aludni, el kéne már aludni.   
Mivel hamar belátta, hogy semmi értelme nem lesz tovább gyötrődnie, kis idő múltán felkecmeregte magát előbb ülő, majd álló helyzetbe, s a könyvespolcához sétált. Minden háztartásban akadnak könyvek, melyekből elegendő csupán egyetlen sort elolvasni, hogy azonnal mély álomba zuhanjunk, és ez nem volt másképpen Tumnusnál sem. A felső polcon egymást érték az unalmasabbnál unalmasabb tanulmányok a lehető legérdektelenebb témákban, így legfeljebb a bőség hirtelen zavara nehezítette meg a dolgát, ha altató olvasmányt keresett. "Narnia földfelszín alatti vízrajza", "Százkét híres kapanyányimonyók", "Modern heyesírásunknak alapjai", és egyéb rettentő címek bámultak le rá, és csak könyv-voltuknak köszönhetően nem hördültek fel csalódottan, amikor mégis egy alsóbb polcról emelt le magának könnyű esti olvasmányt, legalább nyolcszáz oldalasat.   
"NARNIA LAKÓI - ISMERETTERJESZTŐ KÖTETEK MINDEN ÉRDEKLŐDŐNEK" - állt díszes betűkkel a vaskos kötet gerincén, a sok éves használattól kicsit elhalványodva.  
Ha Narniában valaha létezett volna birodalmi nyomda és könyvterjesztő szolgálat, vezetői minden bizonnyal ezt a művet tartották volna pályafutásuk legsikeresebbjének. Mivel azonban a narniaiak sosem érezték igényét efajta intézmények megalapításának, csak a könyvmásolással foglalkozó keleti nemestörpök sejthették, mekkora sikereket ért el a Nagy Szürke Uhu korszakalkotó munkája, s micsoda népszerűséggel forgott közkézen munkája még így, jó százhúsz évvel megíratása után is. Merthogy nem volt család, mely így, vagy úgy ne birtokolta volna belőle, ha mást nem is, azt az egy kötetet mindenképp, melyben maga is szerepelt. (Amióta pedig a Tél beköszöntött, s akadtak nemzetségek, melyek utolsó tagjukig eltűntek Narnia földjéről, még sokkal nagyobb becsben is tartották a művet, hiszen egyre több és több ifjonc akadt, akinek sajnos már csak képről lehetett megmutogatni, hogy is nézett ki, teszem azt, apa kölyökkori játszótársa, a vidám folyami vidra.)  
Karján immár minden narniai legkedvesebb nosztalgikus olvasmányával Tumnus úgy döntött, visszafoglalja a karosszéket, melyben legalább biztosan kényelmesen elhelyezkedhet, hátára és vállára húzta a takarót, könyöke alá igazította a párnát, és felcsapta a súlyos bőrfedelet, és szórakozottan lapozgatni kezdett. A vaskos köteten bizony meglátszott már az idő. Voltak lapok, melyek ki-kijártak, a papír már minden mozdulatra zizegett, és bizony akadtak oldalak, melyek szélét mintha szemtelen egerek rágták volna meg. (Mintha, hiszen egyetlen narniai egér sem vetemedne könyvek rágcsálására, s eképpen az idő vas foga volt kénytelen elvégezni a rombolást a rágcsálók helyett.)  
Kölyök korában Tumnus akárhányszor kezébe vette a nagy művet, mindannyiszor a faunokról szóló fejezettel kezdte az olvasást. Büszkeséggel töltötte el, amit a Nagy Szürke fajtájáról írt, még ha terjengett is a pletyka, hogy az öreg bizony életében nem láthatott egy fia faunt sem, ha képes volt ennyi sületlenséget összehordani róluk. Később elkezdte át-átugrani azt a bekezdést, mely egy átlag faun testi adottságait volt hivatva taglalni, s egyből rátért, milyen szeretnivaló, nemes fajta is az övé, még később pedig leszokott arról, hogy délutánokat töltsön el a kandalló előtt hasalva, és könyveket böngészve. Elvégre egy fiatal faunnak tavasz idején százszor jobb dolga is akadhat az otthon gubbasztásnál.  
Most, felnőtt fejjel, vetett ugyan néhány pillantást arra a néhány oldalra, mely a faunokkal foglalkozott, ám a szeme már valami egészen mást keresett. Sőt, közvetlenül a leveli békák és a kentaurok között (- kritikusai nem egyszer rótták fel különös logikájú szerkesztését a Nagy Szürkének -) rá is talált az áhított bekezdésekre.   
"A HÍRVIVŐK NEMZETSÉGE" - állt a lap tetején.  
Nem kívánom elmondani mindazt, amit a Nagy Szürke hosszú élete alatt összegyűjtött a hírvivők népéről. Napjainkban bármely narniai könyvtárban fellelhető ugyanis a mű, így könnyedén utánaolvashat az érdeklődő, ezenképpen pedig feleslegesen húznánk az időt a téma hosszas és kimerítő taglalásával. Elegendő lesz tehát olyan mélységben foglalkoznunk a témával, amely három-négy bekezdésben elfér, hiszen tudjuk jól, hogy ami nem mondható el röviden és velősen, az talán nem is érdemes rá, hogy egyáltalán elkezdjük mesélni.  
Narnia népei között egykor (- a Tél előtt -) igen megbecsült helyet foglalt el a hírvivők nemzetsége. A Nagy Szürke a következőképp ír róluk:   
"Testfelépítésükben igen hasonlatosak Ádám fiaihoz és Éva leányaihoz, ám a levegőég teremtményivel is rokonságot mutatnak, s hátukon egy pár, testmagasságuknak mintegy félszeresének megfelelő hosszúságú szárnyat viselnek, nagyjából a lapocka magasságában. E két tulajdonságuk - az emberi test és a madarakéhoz hasonlatos szárnyak - birtokában egyaránt képesek repülni és a földön járni. Az ősidők óta fontos szerepet játszanak Narnia életében: adottságaikat kihasználva kezdettől fogva hírnöki minőségben vannak jelen közöttünk."  
Tumnus nagyjából eddig juthatott a könyvben, hiszen igencsak kimerítette a hosszú nap, a farkasok okozta nagy ijedtség és a futás, így hát úgy, ahogy volt, ülve, el is aludt hamarosan. Meg aztán ő még sokkal többet is tudott a hírvivőkről, mint amennyit a maga korában a Nagy Szürke papírra vethetett. Ugyan szinte kölyök-fejjel, de végignézhette, ahogy a Tél beköszöntével és Aslan eltűnésével szépen, fokozatosan a hírvivők is elhagyják Narnia földjét, tartva a Fehér Boszorkánytól, aki - mivel komoly fenyegetésnek tekintette őket - fáradtságot nem kímélve kutatott fel és börtönzött be közülük annyit, amennyit csak tudott. A keringő híreknek, melyek szerint Aslan visszatértével ők is újra meg fognak jelenni hitt is, meg nem is, de az igazat megvallva akkoriban nem is nagyon foglalkoztatta a téma. Ismert ugyan közülük néhányat, ám csak futólag, ám sokkal sürgetőbb gondot jelentett a sosincsvége Tél beállta és az ezzel megszaporodó nehézségek kezelése, mintsem azon aggódjon, éppenséggel ki megy, s ki marad.  
És most, hogy feltűnt egy közülük? Legfeljebb annyiban kavarta fel, hogy átadván az ágyát neki, reggelre iszonyatosan lemerevedett a nyaka és a háta.

Ha nincsen beborulva éppen, Narniában fényesebbek a reggelek, mint akárhol. Attól a perctől kezdve, hogy a Nap első sugarai megjelennek, a havas táj úgy szórja szét őket, mintha nem is hó, hanem milliónyi pici tükör borítaná a fákat. Persze ha felhők takarják az eget, ebből senki semmit nem láthat.   
Amikor megébredt, Aerin is csak annyit érzékelt, hogy minden bizonnyal már reggel lehet, hiszen a kis kerek ablakon fény szűrődött be. Fázósan húzta feljebb magán a takarót, és bár érezte, hogy ideje lenne mennie, úgy döntött, talán még két percig visszaélhet a faun vendégszeretetével. Csukott szemmel elmélkedett éppen, melyik útvonalon induljon haza, hogy a lehető legkevésbé legyen a boszorkány és kémeinek szem előtt, illetve hogy a lehető legtöbbekkel beszélhessen út közben, amikor odakintről halk kopogásra lett figyelmes.  
"Járkál." - állapította meg magában, majd úgy döntött, hogy ha házigazdája már felébredt, ő is megtehetné, hogy felkeljen.  
- Jó reggelt! - lépett ki a nappaliba Aerin.  
- Áh, jó reggelt! - rezzent össze kissé a faun.  
- Nem akartalak… megi… - ásította a lány, ahogy közelebb húzódott a kandalló melegéhez.   
- Reggelit? - terelte a szót saját ijedősségéről Tumnus kellemesebb mederbe. - Én is csak nemrég ébredtem, épp kész van a pirítós…   
- Kérek…  
- Helyes - sietett el a faun, hogy tényleg pillanatokon belül tálalja éléskamrájának utolsó morzsáit.  
- Nos - tette le a tálcára az immár üres csészéjét Aerin, miután mindketten befejezték az evést. - Köszönök mindent.  
- Nagyon szívesen - bólintott hosszan a faun.  
- És akkor nem is zavarok tovább.  
- Hát… hm… jó - emelkedett fel Tumnus is ültéből. - Öhm… Merre mész?  
- Lesétálok a folyóig szerintem. Ha eddig nem láttak meg, nem most kéne elkezdenem lebukni.  
- Ó, remek! Ha vársz három percet, és persze ha megengeded, veled tartok egy darabon. Elhozom, amit tegnap este Hódéknál hagytam.  
A három percből természetesen sokkal több lett, de hát ez már csak így szokott történni álmos, borús reggeleken, amikor semmi nem megy olyan ütemben, mint egyébként. Aerin összeszedegette a cipőit az ágy alól, ahová előző este érthetetlen oknál fogva berúgta őket, Tumnus pedig elpakolt maguk után a konyhában, majd magához vette a sálát és az esernyőjét, így lassan, de biztosan mindketten menetkészek voltak. Odakinn csendesen hullott a hó, így narniai mércével kellemes körülmények között sétáltak el a völgy bejáratáig, ahol útjaik elváltak.  
- Még egyszer köszönök mindent - búcsúzott Aerin.  
- Még egyszer nagyon szívesen.  
- Megmondanád Hódéknak, hogy rendben volt minden?  
- Természetesen.  
- Köszönöm - húzta fel a vállait a lány, hogy megmozgassa az éjszaka kissé elgyengült szárnyait.  
- Ha gondolod… - fonta össze maga előtt fázósan a karjait a faun - bármikor szívesen látlak. Teám és pirítósom mindig van, de ha megüzened, mikor jársz felém, ígérem, rendesen felkészülök.  
- Rendben van - mosolyodott el Aerin. - Akkor…  
- Menj csak. Összeázott szárnyakkal nem jutsz semeddig.  
Aerin inkább nem javította ki a faunt és adta tudtára, hogy bizony évek óta összeázott szárnyakkal közlekedik mindenfelé, inkább egy gyors búcsúzkodás után elindult lefelé a völgybe, hagyva, hogy Tumnus is mehessen a dolgára.


	4. Harmadik fejezet

**HARMADIK FEJEZET  
Melyben egy apró törpe okoz hatalmas kavarodást**

Nem csupán Narniában, de bárhol is legyünk, biztos jele valamely ismerősünk megbízhatóságának, hogy betartja, amit ígért, de legalábbis törekszik rá. Aerin is törekedett, hogy meglátogassa Tumnust, sőt, megesett, hogy próbálkozásait még siker is koronázta.  
Az idő előrehaladtával egyre gyakrabban. Kéthetente, hetente, majd hetente akár kétszer is. Jól esett a faunnál vendégeskedni. Annyira távol volt mindentől és mindenkitől, hogy külön kis világnak tetszett, ahová bármikor vissza lehet húzódni. Tumnus nagyon értett hozzá, hogy tegyen úgy, mintha otthona falain túl minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben lenne, még ha néha el is árulta magát. Mosolygott és teát főzött, de azért gondosan elreteszelte az ajtót.   
Beköszöntött azonban a nap, amikor már egy retesz, egy zár se védhette meg Narnia lakóit. Szörnyű titok látott napvilágot: keleten egy fiatal törpe olyan sokat, és olyan szenvedélyesen beszélt barátainak a szabadságról, míg ez el nem jutott a Fehér Boszorkány fülébe is. Egy törpével kevesebb, mondhatták volna a rosszmájúak, ám a szerencse úgy fordult, hogy egyetlen törpénél sokkal többet veszített Narnia. Hamar fény derült rá ugyanis, hogy a lelkes ifjú nem csupán a száját jártatta. Nem szította a lázadást. Szervezte.  
Kis termete ellenére nagy hatással volt a körülötte élőkre, és még tehetsége is volt a vezetéshez. Ha megtört volna a kínvallatás során, legalább száz nevet sorolhatott volna el csak azok közül, akiket személyesen győzött meg róla, hogy ideje fegyvert ragadni, ám ez egyrészt nem történt meg, másrészt szükségtelen volt. Tudta a boszorkány is, hogy egy törpét lehetetlenség rávenni, hogy elmondja, amit nem akar, de azt is, hogy ennél sokkal kifinomultabb módszere is van a hírszerzésnek. Büntetlenséget ígért hát annak, aki elárulja a "szánalmas kis zendülést", s hamarosan többen is jelentkeztek e felséges kegyért.   
Napok se kellettek hozzá, és mindenkit felkutattak, aki csak távolról is kapcsolatba volt hozható az esettel. A büntetés példás volt, és hamar elterjedt a hír, hogy nem csupán a valódi bűnösöket fogja érinteni. A letartóztatások során rengeteg fegyvert találtak, s ez következményeket vont maga után. Megszaporodtak a lehetetlen időpontokban történő házkutatások, és Maugrim arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy legalább mondvacsinált indokkal törje rá az ajtót bárkire. Hódra, vaddisznóra, menyétre. Vagy faunra…

Aerin életében nem érezte magát ennyire kimerültnek. Mint minden hírvivő, ő is egész nap úton volt, hogy figyelmeztesse a közelgő veszélyre azokat, akiknek feltehetőleg nem jönne jól, ha felkészületlenül érné a házkutatás. A jól megszokott útvonalat, amelyre egyébként majd' egy hetet szokott adni magának, megtette gyakorlatilag egy nap alatt. Sehol nem töltött el két percnél többet, és olyan gyorsan haladt, amennyire a szárnya bírta. Mire beesteledett, mindenkit értesített, akit kellett, így már csak egyetlen egy valakit kellett felkeresnie.  
Három kört is megtett a levegőben, alaposan körülnézve mindenütt, mielőtt le mert szállni a faun ajtaja elé, s még szinte meg sem érkezett, már dörömbölt is rajta. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Tumnus ijedten felkapja a tekintetét az ölében tartott könyvből, majd némi hezitálás, és egy újabb sor kopogtatás után jön, hogy beengedje végre.  
- Jó ég! Mit keresel itt? - csapta be az ajtót a faun Aerin után.  
- Nem maradok sokáig. Csak figyelmeztetni akartalak, hogy légy óvatos. A titkosrendőrség végigjár mindenkit, és… - hadarta a lány.   
- Tudom - bólintott Tumnus. - Járt nálam a vörösbegy. Elmondta.  
- Oh… - fújta ki hangosan a levegőt Aerin.  
- Jól érzed magad? - kérdezte a faun félrebillentett fejjel.  
- Persze. Csak hosszú volt a ma. Megyek is - bólogatott a lány, és már hátrált is volna ki az ajtón.  
- Vigyázz magadra.  
- Te is…

Jól esik, mégis a legrosszabb, amit tehetünk búcsúzkodáskor, hogy átöleljük a másikat. Nagyon nehéz ugyanis véget vetni neki. Bár már órák teltek el azóta, hogy Aerin eljött Tumnustól, a búcsú-ölelésből még mindig nem igazán tudott gondolatban kiszabadulni.   
Egy faunnal barátkozva általában rengeteg ölelést kapunk. Ők ilyenek, szeretik kifejezi az érzéseiket. Aerin is megtapasztalta, hogy Tumnus gyakran fogja meg a kezét, simít végig a vállán, vagy karolja át futólag, de mindezeddig még sosem zavarta. Igaz, még sosem fordult elő, hogy ilyen ölelést kapott volna. Olyan szorosan bújt hozzá aznap este a faun, mint még soha, és nem lehetett nem észrevenni, miért. Félt. És a félelmét sikeresen átragasztotta Aerinre is. A lány pedig, ha már egyszer megkapta, nem bírt szabadulni az érzéstől.   
Egész úton hazafelé győzködte magát, hogy felesleges ennyire aggódni. Tumnus faun, ő természetes, hogy végletesen éli meg a helyzetet és egyből a legrosszabbra gondol, de úgysem fog semmi sem történni. Átkutatják az otthonát, igen, ez kellemetlen lesz, de nem tragikus.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj - jelentette ki hangosan Aerin, ahogy hazaért. Megszokásból körülnézett, hogy ugye senki nem jött utána, akinek nem kéne, majd felemelte a nehéz csapóajtót.   
Réges-régen, még amikor Narnia első királyai és királynői uralkodtak, országszerte hatalmas építkezések folytak. Az északi hegyekből tucatszám érkeztek a roppant méretű kőtömbök. Az óriások hozták, s a törpék munkálták meg. Elsőként a csodás Cair Paravel épült fel, Narnia máig legnagyobb és legfenségesebb kastélya, a királyok székhelye, ám ennek befejeztével sem szakadt vége a munkálatoknak. Kisebb várak és őrtornyok emelkedtek ki a földből, egyik a másik után, és bár építtetésükkor nem sok hasznukat vették - lévén tökéletes béke honolt Narniában -, most valóban jó szolgálatot tettek. Mert hát mi is lenne alkalmasabb és biztonságosabb rejtekhely egy hírvivő számára, mint egy régi, használaton kívüli torony a déli határ mentén?  
Aerin már nem is emlékezett arra a házra, ahol született. Édesanyja mesélt neki róla kislány korában, így tudta, hogy egy hatalmas tölgy koronájába építették, ahonnan messze-messze el lehetett látni, ám amióta csak vissza tudott emlékezni, a mostani otthonában laktak.  
Bár kiválasztásakor a fő szempont a biztonság volt, az évek során azért sikerült mérsékelten, de otthonossá is tenni. A torony aljában álló egyetlen, vastag ajtót évek óta nem nyitotta ki senki, így aki nem tudott repülni, az vagy kinn maradt, vagy megtanult mászni. A toronyban lakó négy hírvivő és a számtalan madár a tetőre vezető csapóajtót, illetve az ablakokat használta.  
Aerin még mindig a gondolataiba mélyedve baktatott le a hosszú csigalépcsőn a földszinti közös helységbe. A tűz alig pislákolt már a kandallóban. Senki nem ért rá foglalkozni vele. Aerin is csak azért vette a fáradtságot, hogy felélessze, mert a fénye nélkül szinte teljesen sötét volt az egész helységben. Ahogy elkészült, egy darabig még gyönyörködött a művében, és főleg melengette mellette a kezeit, majd lassan felemelkedett, és körülnézett.  
A sarokban, régi, kopott karosszékben fakó hajú, fiatal hírvivő aludt, maga elé nyújtóztatva hosszú lábait. Aerin hezitált, felkeltse-e, de könnyedén meggyőzte magát, hogy ha valóban aludni akarna, Enith minden bizonnyal a saját ágyában tenné, hát közelebb lépett, és finoman megrázta a vállát.  
- Pedig épp azt mondtam magamnak, milyen rendes lány ez az Aerin, lám, tesz a tűzre, hogy szegény fáradt bátyja kellemes melegben alhasson, és tessék, hát nem felkelt legszebb álmomból? - mormolta a hírvivő még mindig csukott szemmel.  
- Tudsz valamit a többiekről? - ereszkedett le az egyik székbe Aerin.  
- Meiri odafönn alszik, apa pedig még odakinn van, de megüzente, hogy ne is számítsunk rá hajnal előtt, úgyhogy véletlenül se fogjuk ébren megvárni - nyújtózkodott Enith jólesően. - Egyél valamit, aztán menjünk.  
- Nem vagyok éhes - állt fel Aerin. Túlságosan fáradt volt már ahhoz, hogy egyen, és túlságosan vágyott már rá, hogy levehesse a teljesen átázott ruháit.  
- Ez esetben jó éjt - tápászkodott fel Enith is.  
- Jó éjt - mosolyodott el halványan Aerin, ahogy kilépett az ajtón.  
Különös dolog a fáradtság. Legyünk bár a végkimerülés szélén, amíg az agyunk nem dönt úgy, hogy alhatunk, ébren is maradunk. Aerin is, bár azt hitte, úgy fog ágyba dőlni, mint egy darab fa, hosszú órákon át forgolódott még, mire elnyomta az álom. Nem volt jó az oldalán fekve, mert elgémberedett a nyaka, nem volt jó a hasára fordulva, mert a párna valahogy mindig a szája és az orra elé keveredett, de nem volt jó, ha a hátára gördült se, mert a szárnyai egy idő után elgémberedtek. Pedig ha tudta volna, mi vár rá az elkövetkezendő napokban, minden bizonnyal erőnek erejével, de azonnal elaludt volna, és igyekezett volna jó sokáig úgy is maradni.  
- Nem megyünk sehová, amíg le nem cseng ez az egész - jelentette ki másnap reggel a rangidős minden komolyságával a hangjában Inder, mindkét tenyerét az asztal lapján nyugtatva.  
Aerin régen megtanulta már, hogy nem érdemes az édesapjával ellenkeznie, mert a legtöbb esetben igaza van, így csak rábólintott a döntésre.  
- Az éjjel beszéltem a sólymokkal, a baglyokkal és a rigókkal is, és mind azon a véleményen vannak, hogy ameddig a Boszorkány ilyen erőkkel forgattatja fel egész Narniát, a hírvivők inkább maradjanak távol. Sokkal többet árthatunk, ha valaki otthonában találnak ránk, mint amennyit az információ érne.  
- Azért minket is tájékoztatnak mindenről? - vetette közbe Enith, apjára sandítva.   
- Természetesen, fiam. Valószínűleg többen fognak élni a felkínált menedékkel, mint eddig. Ha már tevékenyen nem segíthetünk ezúttal, legalább ennyi hasznunk legyen. A verebek már el is kezdték megszervezni, hogy a lehető legtöbb madarat befogadhassuk - tette hozzá a hírvivő, s hosszú ideje először el nem nyomott félmosolyra húzódott a szája.  
Aerin sem bírta megállni, hogy egy kicsit el ne vigyorodjon. Hajnaltájt éktelen ricsajra ébredt, s, amikor felcsörtetett a felsőbb szintekre, hogy megnézze, ezúttal min kaptak tollba a lakótársaik, iszonytató felfordulás tárult a szeme elé. Sosem volt ugyan megszabva, melyik madár hol foglaljon helyet, ha a toronyban kíván tölteni némi időt, de legtöbbjük mégis ösztönösen megérezte, hol lesz neki a legjobb. A baglyok például elfoglalták a legárnyékosabb és legcsöndesebb helyeket nappalra, és mivel éjszakára rendszerint kirepültek, alig jutott el a tudatukig, milyen kellemes, előmelegített ülőhelyeket biztosítanak az őket felváltó vörösbegyeknek. És pontosan ez a látszólag véletlenszerűen kialakult rendszer volt az, amely ellen a verebek igyekeztek fellépni. Vezetőjük, akit Narnia legöregebb verebének tartottak, megállapította, hogy az azonos méretű madarak, ha egymás mellett ülnek, sokkal több helyet foglalnak el, mintha két nagyobb testű közrefogna egy harmadik, jóval kisebb termetű szárnyast. Így, bár eredetileg azzal a szándékkal mászott fel a lépcsőn, hogy leteremtse, aki hajnalok hajnalán nem képes befogni a csőrét, Aerin letelepedett Enith és Meiri mellé, és együtt csodálták meg, mire nem képesek a verebek. Nem jöttek ugyan rá, miért engedelmeskedett például a héja szó nélkül, de felemelő látványt nyújtott, ahogy szárnya alá vette a nádi poszátát, aki gyilkos pillantásokkal méregette a fiatal verebet, aki ide terelte, s hosszan szónokolt róla, milyen magasan repült ő már, amikor a pimasz siheder még csak a tojása falát nézegette belülről.   
Persze ahogy telt-múlt az idő, vagy az ilyen apró, de jóleső mozzanatok fogyatkoztak meg, vagy a gondokból lett sokkal több.  
Két nap sem telt bele, és Aerin elkezdett rettenetesen szenvedni a bezártságtól. Éjszakánként hol bátyja társaságában, hol egymaga ugyan kirepült, hogy ne rozsdásodjon be teljesen a szárnya, de sosem merészkedtek annál messzebbre, mint ahonnan még meg tudták volna számolni a torony ablakait. És természetesen a hírek sem hatottak éppen vidítólag. Minden elővigyázatosság ellenére voltak, akik súlyosan megszenvedték a titkosrendőrség látogatását. Egyeseknek a házkutatás után nem maradt lakható fedél a feje felett, mások viszont új "otthonra" találtak a cellájuk képében. Ám ők még a szerencsések között tudhatták magukat.  
Kereken tizenhárom nappal a letartóztatása után elérkezett az ideje, hogy Gerit, a törpe jó példával járjon elöl, és nyilvánosan haljon kínhalált, megmutatva mindenkinek, mit von maga után a felségárulás. Hogy valóban elrettentő legyen, a Boszorkány találomra kiválasztott még féltucatnyit a bebörtönzöttek közül, akik osztozhattak sorsában a Kőasztalnál. A rettentő hideg ellenére sokan elmentek, és síri csendben nézték végig, ahogy a szerencsétlenek, egyikük a másik után, meghalnak. Könnyet ejteni senki nem mert nyilvánosan. A kivégzés tényleg elrettentőnek bizonyult.


	5. Negyedik fejezet

**NEGYEDIK FEJEZET**  
**Melyben egy barátságnak örömteli vége szakad **

Akármilyen szörnyűségek is történjenek, az élet végül mindig megy tovább, legalábbis Narniában is eképpen vélekednek a bölcsek. Lassan, de biztosan elkezdtek megfogyatkozni az éjszaka közepén történő házkutatásokról szóló hírek, és lassan, de biztosan el lehetett kezdeni fellélegezni egy kicsit.  
Aerin vágyakozva figyelte az odakinn kavargó hópelyheket egész vacsora alatt, mégis meglepte, amikor az evés befejeztével édesapja félrevonta, és kimondta, amin mindvégig az esze járt.  
- Ha menni akarsz, ennél jobb alkalmad nemigen lehet.  
Valóban, a kéthetes bezártság alatt végig egy ehhez hasonló estére várt, Aerin most mégis habozott kissé.  
- Akarod, hogy veled menjek? – kérdezte Inder halkan, megsimogatva a lánya arcát.  
- Nem, azt hiszem, jobb, ha egyedül megyek…  
- Ha valami történt volna vele, hallottunk volna róla – előzte meg ismét Aerint a hírvivő.  
- Tudom.

Persze, hogy tudta. Eleinte örült is, hogy nem hall Tumnus felől a madaraktól. Ez azt jelentette, hogy nem történt vele semmi. Megnyugtató volt tudni, hogy a faunnak az idegeskedésen túl nem eshet baja. Ahogy azonban teltek-múltak a napok, a csend kezdett egyre gyanúsabb lenni. Egy héttel azután, hogy Aerin utoljára járt Tumnusnál, már nem tudott megelégedni annyival, hogy nem hall felőle semmi rosszat. Jót akart hallani. Amennyire az adott helyzetben lehetséges lett volna. Nem egyszer kapta magát azon, hogy miközben felfelé igyekszik a lépcsőn, reménykedik, hogy valamelyik éppen visszatérő madár elmondja, igen, a faunnál járt a titkosrendőrség, de már elmentek, nem találtak semmit, ennyi volt, lehet rendet rakni. De valahogy egyik madár sem akarta meghozni ezt a hírt, úgyhogy Aerin elkezdett rákérdezni. Az egyik vörösbegy – megelégelve az állandó kíváncsiskodást – egy idő után bevette a napi repülési tervébe a faunlakot, s akárhányszor csak Aerin közelébe keveredett, hangosan és jól érthetően közölte, hogy nem, nem tud a faunról semmit, amiért aggódni lenne érdemes. (Barátságtalan, és érzéketlen jószág volt. Aerin alig várta, hogy valamely kérésére nemet mondhasson a közeljövőben.)  
- Azért örülnék, ha napkelte előtt hazaérnél… - zökkentette ki nagysokára Inder Aerint az elgondolkozásból.  
- Jó. Csak… csak megnézem, mi lehet vele, és jövök – bólogatott a lány.  
- Ennek még jobban örülök – csókolta homlokon a lányát Inder, majd hagyta, hogy felkaptasson a tetőre, és nekivágjon az éjszakának.  
Való igaz, észrevétlenség szempontjából tökéletes volt az időjárás, a repülést azonban nagyban megnehezítette a folyamatosan süvítő szél, és a szakadatlanul kavargó hó. Mire Aerin Lantern Waste-re ért, haloványan, de látott rá esélyt, hogy tényleg lehetett igazság abban, amivel kicsi korában riogatták, nevezetesen hogy ha túl sokat repül széllel szemben, a szárnyai végleg hátra fognak fordulni, és akkor aztán megnézheti magát.  
Már látta is a távolban a faun otthonát (azaz helyesebben: ki tudta venni a sziklákat, amelyek tövében volt), így egy kicsit le is lassított, amikor a szél félelmetes hangot sodort felé. A farkasüvöltés az, amit minden narniai meghall és felismer, legyen bár akármekkora zaj körülötte, és természetesen, ha már meghallotta, aki csak teheti, igyekszik olyan helyet keresni, ahol a hozzá tartozó farkas nem fedezheti fel. Így tett Aerin is, és az első adandó fa egyik felsőbb ágára ereszkedett, vigyázva, hogy lehetőleg a mit sem enyhülő szél ne csapja oda semmihez a mutatvány végrehajtása közben.  
Torkában dobogó szívvel, és a hidegen túl immár a kapaszkodástól is elvértelenedő ujjakkal fülelt jó darabig. A fák között már nem hallhatta olyan élesen, merre tart a falka, de nem is volt rá szüksége. Ismerte az erdő ezen részét, és egészen pontosan tudta, hogy közel s távol egyetlen hely van, ahová Maugrim tarthat egy ilyen estén.  
Akármilyen öreg, és ennél fogva köztiszteletben álló volt a tölgy, amibe Aerin kapaszkodott, hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem jól választott. Ugyan ez csak másodlagos szempont volt, de a nagy szélben egyáltalán nem érezhette magát biztonságban, az ágak túl bizonytalanok voltak a talpa alatt, és kapaszkodni sem tudott annyira, hogy biztosan ne sodorja le egy erősebb széllökés. És természetesen ami ennél sokkal-sokkal rosszabb volt, hogy akármennyire nyújtotta a nyakát, és akármennyire próbálta meresztgetni a szemét, a legkisebb esélye sem volt rá, hogy ráláthasson a közeli sziklákra, és főleg a lábuknál megbúvó kis völgyre. El is engedte tehát eddigi búvóhelyének ősöreg ágait, és megpróbált a fák között olyan közel jutni a faunlakhoz, amennyire csak lehetséges volt észrevétlenül ilyen időben.  
Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, hogy megtalálja a tökéletes helyet, ahol aztán gubbaszthat ítéletnapig is anélkül, hogy észrevennék. Elég közel volt immár ahhoz, hogy sűrűn pislogva kivehesse Tumnus sziklatömbbe ágyazott ajtaját, azonban ami mögötte játszódott, csak a lelki szemei számára volt látható.

- Nem járt nálad senki az elmúlt napokban? – kérdezte Maugrim egy pillantást se vesztegetve a faunra.  
- Se-senki – dadogta Tumnus, épp csak összeszedve elegendő hangot a válaszhoz.  
- Odabenn is alaposan nézzetek körül – mordult fel a hatalmas farkas, borostyánszín szemeivel követve társai minden mozdulatát. Az igazat megvallva kezdett elege lenni egy kicsit. Egy magányos faunra rátörni csak úgy, nem volt olyan szórakoztató. Bár kétség kívül nyilvánvalóvá tette hatékonyságát a tény, hogy senki nem mert ellenállni jó ideje, azért valahol, legbelül tudta volna értékelni az izgalmat. Egy medvét esetleg. Azt már kihívás térdre kényszeríteni…  
- Találtunk valamit! – kiáltott fel odabentről az egyik farkas, és Maugrim fülét nem kerülte el a faun hirtelen lélegzetvétele. Tényleg _valamit_ találtak.  
- Befelé – intett a fejével a szerencsétlen faunnak, aki immár holtsápadtan támolygott be a belső szobába.  
- Az ágy alatt.  
Az utóbbi hetekben nem egy hasonlót látottak már, így Maugrim szinte csalódottan sóhajtott fel. Azt hihetné bárki, megtanulták már Narniában, hogy nem érdemes az ágy alatti rejtekhelyre bújni, úgyis játszva kiszagolják, és tessék, még egy nagyon elmés kis búvóhelyet kell most találniuk.  
- Told el az ágyat – vetette oda a faunnak a rend kedvéért.  
Ez legalább úgy-ahogy álcázva volt. A mosómedve ráterített egy rongyszőnyeget a csapóajtóra, és még mielőtt a farkasok találtak volna rá, volt szíves megbotlani benne, rengeteg munkát megspórolva nekik.  
- Nyisd fel – bökött a fejével a csapóajtóra, amit – be kellett vallania – első ránézésre talán nem is vett volna észre.  
Kezdett fáradni már. Mire a faun remegő kézzel felnyitotta a lejáratot, már lett volna kedve egyik lábáról a másikra állni, de természetesen nem tette. Ehelyett kivárta, amíg lenézhetett a búvóhelyre. Meglepve állapította meg, hogy a szokásosnál jóval mélyebbre vitt le a létra, amin vész esetén a faunnak le kellett volna kecmeregnie, de különösebben nem zaklatta fel a megállapítás.  
- Rejtekhely? – nézett fel lassan, elhúzott szájjal.  
- I-igen… - bólogatott a faun.  
- Jó. Mássz le gyertyával.  
Ezen is túl kellett esni. A szerencsétlen faun kétszer majdnem elvétette a létra fokát és lezuhant menet közben, de tulajdonképpen nem érdekelte volna különösebben Maugrimot, ha ki is töri a nyakát odalenn. Körbehordoztatta vele a helységben a gyertyát, végignézték, sehol semmi, se fegyver, se egyéb rejtegetnivaló. Persze jobban megnézve az egész faunlakot, ezen nem lepődött meg a legkevésbé sem. Már megérkeztükkor lehetett tudni, hogy itt bizony semmit nem találnak majd, ami csak egy kicsit is törvénybe ütköző. Ez nem az a fajta faun volt.  
Meg se várták, hogy „házigazdájuk" felérjen a létrán, amikor az a kettő, aki a fáskamrát nézte át, jelentette, hogy mindent a legnagyobb rendben talált, Maugrim úgy döntött, feleslegesen vesztegetnének akár egyetlen percet is, kiadta a parancsot, és távoztak. Fiatal volt még az este, és úgy hallotta, pár mérföldre, délre él egy barnamedve…

Aerin megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor meglátta, hogy a négy farkas kisorjázik Tumnus ajtaján, majd futásnak ered, s hamarosan eltűnik a fák között. Rettenetesen sokáig voltak már odabenn. Kissé elgémberedve, és nagyon átfagyva elengedte az ágat, amibe eddig kapaszkodott, s szárnyra kapott, hogy csak egészen a faun ajtajában érjen ismét földet. A faun nyitott ajtajában.  
Görcsbe rándult gyomorral lépett beljebb, és nézett körül. Sehol senki. Halkan kattant a zár, ahogy behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, de jó darabig más neszt nem is hallott. Észre sem vette, de nem bírta elereszteni a kilincset, és beljebb lépni.  
- Tumnus?  
Semmi válasz. Aztán mégis.  
Ahogy meghallotta a hálószobából kiszűrődő neszezést, Aerin már viharzott is a hang irányába, így amikor az ajtóba ért, pont láthatta, ahogy a faun feje megjelenik a padló szintje fölött.  
- Tumnus!  
Nem sokon múlt, hogy a faun ne vétse el a lépést, és ne zuhanjon vissza az alagútba.  
- Köszönöm… – nyögte, ahogy a lány odaszaladt hozzá, és először kivette a kezéből a gyertyatartót, majd segített neki kimászni a faun által, de egyáltalán nem faunokra tervezett lyukból. - Na… na! Mi a baj? – ereszkedett vissza kissé nehézkesen, ahogy felfedezte, hogy Aerin nem állt fel vele együtt, hanem még mindig a padlón ül, és minden ízében reszket.  
- Semmi. Semmi… - vacogta a lány lehajtott fejjel.  
- De hiszen te… te sírsz?!  
- Nem. Nem sírok – vetette magát a faun nyakába Aerin zokogva a megkönnyebbüléstől.  
- Na… na! Jól van. Semmi baj… Semmi baj.  
Beletelt jó néhány percbe, mire Aerin egy kicsit megnyugodott, de mire neki sikerült kissé lecsillapodnia, Tumnus is összeszedte magát valamelyest.  
- Gyere, kelj fel – támaszkodott fél kézzel az ágy támlájára, és húzta fel mindkettőjüket a földről. – Ez az. Jobb?  
Aerin csak bólogatott párat, és szipogott egy keveset még mindig a faun karjába kapaszkodva, ami összességében igenlő válasznak volt minősíthető.  
- Féltettelek – nézett fel egészen lassan a lány.  
Tumnus csak halványan elmosolyodott, és ismét magához ölelte Aerint, aki visszahajtotta a fejét, hogy az arcát belefúrhassa a faun nyakába.  
- Jó ez így – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy egészen meglepődött, amikor Tumnus valami „igen" félét mormolt, és még szorosabban vonta magához. Sőt, akkor csodálkozott csak igazán, amikor megérezte, hogy a faun egyik keze lassan lecsúszik a válláról, hogy megemelje az állát, és lesimogassa a még mindig az arcán csillogó könnycseppeket.  
Az, hogy a másik kéz is elhagyta a vállát, hogy az arcára simuljon, és hogy a faun kicsit lehajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja, már egyáltalán nem érte váratlanul. Nagyon jó volt ez így.

A hajnal előtti egy-két óra mindig a leghidegebb, így aztán ebben az időben még a szokásosnál is nehezebb felkelni a kényelmes, meleg ágyból. Jól tudta ezt Tumnus is, mégis rettenetes tettre készült: óvatosan felkönyökölt, és – ahogy az este kérte – elkezdte felébreszteni a mélyen, szorosan hozzá kucorodva alvó Aerint. Nehezen ment.  
A készülődés fáradtra, fázósra és lassúra sikerült csak, a búcsúzkodás pedig szomorkásra, szorosan átölelősre és hosszúra. Bőven felkelt már a nap, mire Aerin elindult, de szerencsére a szokásos narniai hóviharra számíthatott, mint mindig.

Bár hatalma kezdetén a Fehér Boszorkány nem sok választási lehetőséget hagyott Narnia népének, azért volt miből válogatni. Mivel azokat, akik felajánlották szolgálataikat az új királynőnek, senki nem tekintette többé narniainak, róluk meg is feledkezhetünk, és könnyedén áttekinthetjük mit tettek a többiek.  
Hittek Aslanban és a Jóslatban. Várták Ádám két fiát és Éva két leányát, hogy érkeztükkel - Aslan oldalán - véget vessenek a boszorkány uralmának, és békét hozzanak Narnia földjére.  
Persze voltak, akik türelmetlenebbnek bizonyultak, s egyszerűen összeszedték kis családjukat, elhagyták az országot, és a déli hegységen túl elterülő Archenland földjére költöztek, vállalva tettük következményeit. Élhettek: háborítatlanul, de megfosztva mindentől, ami narniaivá tette őket. A beszélő állatok lassan elfelejtették, hogy szóljanak egymáshoz, s egy-két generáció múltán már senki nem tudta volna megkülönböztetni őket Néma társaiktól. Az a néhány faun, tündér, nimfa és hírvivő pedig, aki szintén ezt az utat választotta, kénytelen volt magát meghúzni a hegyek közelében, hiszen hamar meg kellett tanulniuk, akármilyen nyájas is az archenlandi nép, hamar ki lehet hozni a sodrából, különösen egy-egy hajnalig tartó mulatozással a szomszédságában.  
Megint mások úgy döntöttek, nem nyugszanak bele a boszorkány zsarnokságába, s felvették ellene a harcot. Az életben maradottak azóta is gyászos tisztelettel adóznak emléküknek, s néhányan az ő nyomukban járva álltak továbbra is ellen. Tanulva hibáikból, kevesebb kockázatot vállalva, titokban.  
A legnépesebb tábort természetesen azok alkották, akik ugyan nem akarták elhagyni Narnia földjét, de azért az életüket sem kívánták adni érte. Az ő feladatuk lett, hogy így, vagy úgy, de megtalálják az ellenállás azon módját, mely bárki számára könnyedén megvalósítható. Hamarabb jöttek rá, mint gondolták volna, és egyszerűbb volt kivitelezni, mint azt el merték volna hinni. A boszorkány megtilthatott sok mindent, és meg is tette, ami tőle telt, volt azonban, ami felett nem lehetett hatalma.   
Az állatok legtöbbje szerint már az is elég ellenállásnak számított, ha életben maradtak, hiszen az is valami, ebben a kemény télben.   
A kentaurok azt mondták, a bölcsesség az, amit soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem vehet el, így még jobban elmélyedtek bonyolult és titkos tanaikban, míg végül már a többi narniai sem igazán értette, mit is akarnak.   
Akadtak, akik egyéb körmönfont módokon próbáltak a boszorkánynak keresztbe tenni – például naphosszat körmöltek lázító röpiratokat a zsarnokság ellen, melyeket aztán senkinek nem mertek megmutatni -, ám minden bizonnyal Aerin és Tumnus talált rá, akarva-akaratlanul, az ellenállás legkellemesebb módjára. Szerették egymást és élvezték egymás társaságát.

Bár általában a faun meghagyta a lázadó szerepét Aerinnek, egy este mégis ő lett az, aki újabb frontot nyitott a „kis, kétszemélyes forradalmukban".   
A telihold nem igazán látszódott, de, faun lévén, Tumnus becsukott szemmel is akármikor meg tudta volna mondani, hogy az ezüstöt korong bizony tökéletes kör alakú a felhők felett. A vacsora finomra sikeredett, a szoba kellemesen meleg volt, és szerencsére ezúttal a lány sem volt kimerülve, sőt. Kivételesen jó híreket szedett össze, mielőtt Tumnushoz jött volna, így igazán minden okuk megvolt, hogy jól érezzék magukat.  
- Szeretnék mutatni valamit – köszörülte meg a torkát Tumnus, amikor mindketten végeztek az evéssel.  
- Lássuk – mosolyodott el Aerin hátradőlve a székében.  
- Szeretnék… khm… játszani neked valamit – emelte le a kandalló feletti polcról egy sima fadobozt a faun.  
- Ó! Még úgyse hallottalak játszani.  
- Hát most fogsz – emelt ki a dobozból egy szépen megmunkált, leginkább kétágú furulyára emlékeztető hangszert Tumnus. – Csukd be a szemed!  
- Lámpaláz? – kuncogott Aerin, de azért csak engedelmesen becsukta a szemét.  
- Mi, faunok, e szót hírből sem ismerjük, így tehát ajánlom becses figyelmedbe, hogy feltételezésed mélységesen sérti büszkeségemet, s alkalomadtán keményen meg fogsz fizetni érte – komolykodott a faun.  
– És most, ha kérhetem…  
- Hallgatok. Figyelek.  
- Helyes – ivott egy fél korty vizet Tumnus, majd vett két mély levegőt, ajkához emelte a furulyát, és egészen halkan játszani kezdett.

Aerin nem is vette észre, mikor kezdett el egyre mélyebben és mélyebben lélegezni, és természetesen azt sem láthatta, mikor pirult el az arca, vagy mikor jelent meg a halvány mosoly az ajkán, arra pedig végleg nem is gondolt volna, hogy Tumnus pontosan erre vár, hogy belekezdhessen abba a dallamba, amit eredetileg is játszani szándékozott. Csupán annyit érzékelt, hogy a kellemes, meleg szoba egyre kellemesebb és egyre melegebb körülötte.  
A szemhéján át átszűrődő fény – a kandalló és a gyertyák rézszínű fénye – lassan megváltozott: hidegebb lett, kékebb és tisztább. Látott már ilyet, ha nem is emlékezett rá. Születése után néhány nappal történt, hogy a szülei vastag, puha takaróba bugyolálták, édesapja a karjába vette, és elindultak, hogy, mint minden újszülött hírvivőnek, megmutassák neki is, milyen magas az ég. Olyan messzire repültek a földtől, amennyire az csak lehetséges volt, így amikor a nap felkelt, sokkal nagyobbnak és sokkal fényesebbnek láthatták, mint bárki, aki odalenn, Narnia földjén járt. És nem csak a színek változtak meg Aerin körül. A karján és az arcán hűvösebb, frissebb levegőt érzett, és az illata is egészen más lett. Kékebb és fényesebb. Nem volt olyan meghitt és körülölelő, mint amit eddig érzett, inkább édeskés és áttetsző. Hasonlított a nagyon tiszta reggelek szagához, mégis sokkal-sokkal üdébb volt annál. Víz volt benne, nedves föld és tánclépések.  
Lassan, észrevétlenül a zene, amit eddig is csak egészen távolról hallott, megszűnt zene lenni, a fények és a színek sem látszottak már, és a sosem érzett illat sem volt már ugyanaz. A ritmusból hamar szívdobogás lett. Erős, egyenletes. Nevetés. Felszabadult, csilingelő. Suttogás. Édes. A színek formákká álltak össze, hullámokká és ívekké. Az illatokból pedig… érzések lettek. Vidámság. Várakozás. Vágy.  
Puhán, szinte alig érzékelhetően ért véget a dallam, de Aerinnek sokáig nem akaródzott kinyitnia a szemét.  
Amikor nagysokára felnézett, Tumnus állt előtte, kérdőn mosolyogva.  
- Mi… mi volt ez? – nézelődött zavartan.  
A faun még mindig mosolyogva egy kicsit lehajolt, megtámaszkodott a fotel karfáján, és úgy felelet, a fülébe suttogva:  
- Tavasz!

_Ui.: Sajnos az utóbbi időkben egészen más univerzumokban húztam magam után a piros faunsálamat… Ha Tree kedves üzenete nem ér utol, valószínűleg még jó darabig eszembe sem jutott volna, hogy nem töltöttem fel a már meglévő fejezeteket sem… De most itt vagyok, és frissítek, kösz, Tree így, ismeretlenül is :)_

_ Anna_


End file.
